1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology for eliminating air bubbles from a liquid that flows through the inside of a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
In ink jet printers, there are cases where defective printing, such as dot missing, occurs when air bubbles are generated in ink located in an ink supply path that is formed from an ink supply unit such as an ink cartridge to a record head. Accordingly, the elimination of the air bubbles (defoaming) from the ink is required. As a mechanism for performing such defoaming, a mechanism in which a chamber (defoaming chamber) for capturing air bubbles by temporarily collecting the ink and a decompression chamber are located to be adjacent to each other through a partition wall having gas permeability and the air bubbles captured in the defoaming chamber are eliminated by adjusting the pressure of the decompression chamber to be lower than that of the defoaming chamber has been proposed (see, JP-A-2006-95878).
However, according to a general defoaming mechanism, there is a problem that air bubbles contained in the ink cannot be sufficiently eliminated. In addition, such problems may occur not only in ink jet printers but also in arbitrary liquid ejecting apparatuses that eject any type of liquid, such as a lubricant or a resin liquid.